Jake and Callie's big wedding
by dax0042
Summary: Following the story Jake's big date. Callie and Jake are finally getting married. Things seem to be going good, but the evil Pastmaster has been released by Dr. Greenbox, now it will be up to the SWAT kats and the Enforcers to stop these two, but will they be able to. Please leave reviews. Stay tuned for the next story: Jake and Callie's big honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone thought that the evil Pastmaster was defeated by Jake Clawson, he was indeed and sealed away underground, but a new threat was coming... this time looking to destroy Jake and take over Megakat City. The new threat was named, Dr. Leiter Greenbox, a scientist who's greatest invention caused him to go completely insane, once the SWAT kats stopped him and was handed over to the Enforcers, Dr. Greenbox vowed vengeance and now he had his goons find where the Pastmaster was buried and brought him back to his secret lab.

As Dr. Greenbox sat slumped over his latest tech results, he couldn't help but smile. He had the Pastmaster ready to be released and then would convince him to grant him immortality as so he could make all the robots, weapons, and whatever he dreamed of. It would be his dream come true.

There was a knock at his door that caused him to growl in annoyance. He had told his men not to disturb him when he was in his room, but if there was a reason for it, then it had better be a good one. No more would Dr. Greenbox be called away for another power failure or something. The knock was heard again.

"Alright, I'm coming," Greenbox said getting up from his seat. "What can be so bad that you have to disturb me?" he asked opening his door. He was shocked to see one of his men holding up a newspaper that showed Jake and Callie on the main page. Dr. Greenbox looked at what was written under it. "Local scrapyard worker, Jake Clawson asks new mayor, Callie Briggs to be his wife." A wicked idea came to him and an evil smile spread across his face. _Well, looks like I can use this to my advantage._ He thought.

As Dr. Greenbox set his plans in motion, some other kats were busy putting the final furnishings on their plans. The plans that would allow Jake and Callie's big wedding to work out.

"Hard to think that this day would come so quick, Jake." Chance said as he adjusted Jake's tie around his neck. Both toms were really stoked about this day, because Jake would soon be married and be heading off for his honeymoon with Callie.

"Yeah, but what if I can't have the time for her if the city gets attacked?" Jake asked brushing his tux down with a small brush. He wore a fancy tuxedo, a pair of nice dress shoes and a fresh rose he planed to wear on the hem of his coat, he looked like a million dollars.

"You will have the time for her." Chance said playfully punching Jake in the arm. "The new law enforcement plan Callie set up will give you a brake from being Razor."

"Thanks Chance."

"No problem, buddy."

Meanwhile in the other room down the hall from the two toms, Callie was inconsolable as she sat on the marble floor of the fancy hotel bridal suite's bathroom. Her best friends and even her mother, Martha Briggs scrambled to try to calm her, but the tears kept flowing and the panic in her voice kept getting worse. It was rare to see Callie like this, but on a day like this anyone would have a panic attack.

"Callie...don't you think I was this nervous on the day I married your idiot father?"

Martha tried her best to comfort her daughter, but this had never been her area of expertise. It was actually her husband, Johnathan Briggs that had always comforted their daughter. He was generally calmer and gentler. She never understood the connection between her husband and her daughter, and even occasionally felt jealous of it.

Callie sniffed and looked up at her mother through fresh tears. "I want Daddy!"

Martha wasn't about to argue or try to reason with her distraught daughter. "Very well! I will send him." With that she turned on her heel and left to find her husband.

Callie wanted to be alone with her father when he came, so she sent her best friends away as well. They protested and left reluctantly, but left none-the-less. She sat on the cool floor rocking back and forth while waiting for her Daddy. The hotel room door opened after one sharp knock.

"Callie, I am here sweety..." her father called.

"I'm in here, Daddy." Callie sniffled pitifully.

As Johnathan stepped into the doorway of the bathroom, his heart sank once he saw what he come to suspect, but this was a little bit different than he thought. On the floor in a small pretty heap he saw his beautiful grown daughter. Her face was wet with tears and her eyes slightly swollen from crying so much. She wore a black bathrobe and had bare feet. She wouldn't have to be dressed for the wedding for another few hours. He had time to calm her and listen to what is troubling her. After all, he had and Callie were very close.

"Hi, Daddy," she choked trying to hold back some tears. Callie was a mess, but her father was ready for this.

"Come along baby," he stepped into the bathroom and took her hands hauling her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her and they went out into the main part of the hotel room. He steered her past the sofa set and instead took her over to the bed. They both automatically sat on the edge of the bed and Callie snuggled close while resting her head on her father's shoulder. This was natural for them and they had been doing it for years.

"Tell Daddy what is bothering you," Johnathan whispered softly. He had always been a softy for his daughter.

"I'm scared." Callie's voice trembled.

Automatically, Johnathan rubbed his daughter's back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He smiled and said, "Do you love, Jake?"

"Yes, Daddy. I do love him."

His smile only grew at hearing Callie's honesty. "Do you want to be his wife?"

Callie looked at her father. Her hands were cupped together with his. "I do, but..." she stopped and looked him in the eye. Johnathan could see that she had a secret and that she wanted too share it with him. "But if I get married to him, then I will be the wife of the SWAT kat, Razor."

Johnathan nearly jumped off the bed when he heard what Callie told him, but he stayed calm and listened to what she had to say.

"If any of his enemies find out that we're married, then I would only be putting his and my life on the line, but also our family." Callie confessed sadly. Johnathan smile came back and Callie saw it.

"Callie, if there was anyone I knew who could keep that from happening, it is, Jake." he said, trying to show her that he was not afraid.

"But what if they do find out!?" Callie gasped at the sudden idea of loosing her beloved Jake. "I really want to have children with Jake, Daddy." Her voice was almost pleading for her father to understand.

"Callie, if they did find out, I would feel very sorry for the one who tries to lay a hand on you." Johnathan chuckled. This made Callie feel warm inside. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Because, I know that Jake would unleash the same power he used to defeat the Pastmaster last year."

Callie was smiling now. "You know about that?" she asked. Her father nodded.

"Jake told me about that day and I had Dr. Abby Sinian look in her books for anything that would come close to the symbols he drew for me."

Callie now sat with her hands folded. She was really wanting to hear if Dr. Sinian had found anything out. Her Father saw her excitement and loved to see that kind of thing with Callie. "She called me up and told me that only that kind of power can be unlocked by the Dragon slayer of darkness when his anger combines with love for the one his heart decries to protect."

"So Jake can keep me safe." Callie said feeling like she could jump out the window and land in her lover's strong arms. "Dad, thank you for the good news." That was when they heard the clock on the dresser beep. It was drawing near the time for the wedding to begin. Johnathan quickly jumped onto his feet and ran to the door to call in Callie's friends and mother. They had to hurry and get Jake's bride all set up.

Meanwhile, Dr. Greenbox stood in his lab and watched as his technicians prepared to release the Pastmaster from his seal. Sweat was running down everyone's faces as the seal was cut with diamond laser. "Easy with that," Dr. Greenbox warned, "if the seal is broken in the wrong place then we could trigger an atomic explosion." With one last loud zap from the laser, dark energy filled the room. Dr. Greenbox stood safely behind the observation rooms protective shield, while his men in the lab were burned alive.

_I have brought you back. _Dr. Greenbox thought proudly as he looked at the evil sorcerer standing among his dead men. It was time to get this show on the road.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Pastmaster looked at the things around him, he could tell he was in some kind of tech lab of some sorts. How he hated technology. It was like a sickness to his love of the dark ages. "Where am I?" he shouted jumping off the table where the seal had been broken. "I demand an answer!"

Dr. Greenbox smiled, if the Pastmaster could see that he was willing to help him, than he could become immortal with the sorcerer's help. "I'm Dr. Greenbox," he greeted kindly as he stepped out from behind the observation rooms shields. "I think we can both help each other out."

The Pastmaster waved him off and said very meanly, "I don't need any help from a mortal who uses technology." Greenbox shook his head with a smile.

"If you won't help, then I won't help you get Callie Briggs to be your wife." Greenbox replied in an unwisely manner.

The Pastmaster halted and turned. "I might want to hear what you have to say," he said pulling out his magic watch and aimed it at Dr. Greenbox. "You have one minute." The Pastmaster smiled and waited to hear what the doctor had to say.

Dr. Greenbox nodded and walked over the techno screen. He pressed a few buttons and the screen began to play back the video of Jake asking Callie to marry him. The Pastmaster felt his anger turn to a burning rage as he saw the two of them kiss, and that was when he lost his temper. He grabbed the table and hurled it at the screen. Dr. Greenbox duck in time before the table shattered the screen.

"How dare that man take my dear Callista from me?! I will rip his heart out, tear his spine out, and then I'll have her to be mine." he shouted tearing the lab apart. The Pastmaster all of a sudden turned and got ready to kill Dr. Greenbox, who was shaking with fear. "Wait, please hear me out." he begged. The sorcerer wanted nothing more than to take out his anger on him, but he would let him speak this one last time.

"I will help you get Callista-I mean, Callie Briggs to be your wife, but in return, you must grant me one request." Greenbox said standing up slowly. The Pastmaster cocked his head. "What do want from me?" he asked getting a smile in return from Greenbox.

Meanwhile, at the church.

"Are you nervous, Jake?" Jake's father asked him as he inspected his son, making sure everything was buttoned and hung correctly. Jake stood tall, looking more like a statue than a man, but he was just trying to hide his fear.

"Yeah, I do feel nervous," he chuckled nervously with a shaky voice. _This is it._ He thought proudly to himself. _The day I have been planning for nearly a year._

"Like father like son, wouldn't you agree Ben?" Chance asked coming in to take his spot next to Jake. He, like Jake and Ben, was wearing a black tux, reserved for only special occasions like this. The only thing different with Jake's tux was that the buttons on his coat were pure gold.

"You said it Chance," Jake declared acting it was just a walk in the park, but his eyes suddenly became moist. "I wish... I wish mom was able to see this day. "I miss her very much."

Ben placed his hand on Jake's shoulder and he gave him the "I understand" look. "Yes, she would have been so happy, but at the same time very sad to see you get married so soon." Jake knew what he meant by that. Before her death, he and his mother were always so close. They went shopping together, Jake would help her clean the house, and she would always help him learn how to understand women. But, there was one thing his mom did that he hated. She kept him in a crib until he was ten.

At that very moment the preacher walked in and took his places at the front of the alter. His old brown eyes put a chill in everyone's bones, it even made Jake forget how nervous he was. Jake then looked around at those assembled; he didn't know many of the people here, since a lot of them were part of Callie's family.

_Five minutes later..._

Wedding music began to fill the air of the church, as Dr. Sinian and Dr. Konway came in, walking down the center aisle. Followed by Lt. Steele and Felina, who worked very hard to make sure Lt. Steele didn't stop to flirt with some of the girls. Commander Feral was the last to come in; he was escorted by a surprise guest, Turmoil. Jake and Callie had a lot of trouble getting her on the approved list, due to her criminal past, but she only agreed to do this if T-bone would go on a date with her. Still for being a cold hearted she-kat, she did a fine job walking with Feral down the aisle. Of course it would have been nice if she smiled, but that would be asking a lot of her. Each took their places assigned at the practice, and awaited the ceremony to begin.

As Felina looked at Turmoil with disgust, she couldn't help but smile at seeing how the she-kat slap Manx for using his cell phone to get a picture of her underwear as she walked by. Still, she wondered why Callie would allow this woman to be granted bail, but if Callie wanted her out then she must have seen a good use for her.

There was a pause in the flow of people, after Feral and Turmoil. Those waiting up by Jake started at the back door, waiting for the next person to emerge. But it only shocked everyone to see Cybertron, repaired and wheel its way down the aisle. Cybertron was carrying in one robotic hand a basket of petals, as it wheeled down the center aisle, dropping rose petals every so often. It appeared to be very happy. In its other hand were the two rings that would be given to Callie and Jake.

Suddenly the music erupted, and everyone stood in the rows. Callie stood next to her father at the end of the great hall, she wore the most beautiful white gown, with long sleeves, made of exquisite silk and her father wore a nice tux, but his tie was the wrong style. In the bright lights Callie's most precious possession, the locket she wore around her neck constantly, which was given to her on her birthday by Jake, shined like a tiny sun set upon her chest. Her golden blond hair reflected the light perfectly; making her hair look like it flowed into the dress, as if the two were one. Those assembled sat in awe of the beautiful woman who glided gracefully down the aisle. Her green eyes were barely visible under the Vail she wore.

When Callie reached the spot where Jake stood, both shared a happy smile, then the preacher started the process of making them husband and wife.

"Before I start the 'I do' part, I would like to say a few things from Genesis 1:27-29." the preacher said pulling out a bible from under his robe. "So God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created him; male and female he created them. Then he told them to be fruitful and multiply and fill the earth and subdue it, and have domination over all that is on It." the preacher stated reading through his notes. "This is just one of the many reasons God gave man a mate, but he also did this so man would not be lonely. When a man reaches his adult age, then he leaves his mother and father to live on his own, but he might find the one God chose for him along the way." the preacher said looked at both Callie and Jake.

It was time to get things going, so the preacher turned to Jake first. "Jake Clawson, do you take Callie Briggs to be your wife, to be yours forever, through sickness and health, for as long as you live?" he asked.

Jake looked deeply into Callie's eyes. "I do." he said proudly proving his love for her. Then he slipped his ring onto Callie's finger.

"Callie Briggs, do you take this man, Jake Clawson, to be yours forever more. No matter what the future may bring, to be parted only by death itself?" the preacher asked after turning to her.

"I do," Callie replied. She then slipped her ring onto Jake's finger. The phrase the two lovers had been waiting nearly a year to hear was about to be proclaimed.

"Then by the power of the church, given to me by the Lord God, I now pronounce the two of husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Callie pulled back the vale that covered her face and Jake leaned into kiss her. Then it happened. Jake and Callie's lips met, they were now husband and wife. Callie's mother and father wiped the tears from one another's eyes; it was such a happy thing to see their little girl get married. Everyone was happy, even Turmoil was smiling now, but the only one who was not happy was the evil Pastmaster.

He had been watching the whole thing from the second floor balcony and he was so angry that his hands bent the handle bars of the stairs when he grabbed them. Oh, how the Pastmaster wished that the bar was Jake's neck, but he had to wait until Greenbox sprung his trap on the newlyweds. Until then, he would wait until for the right time to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

As the preacher stepped down off the alter, he looked at the crowd of people in the church. "Let's party!" he shouted wildly, then everyone left to head to the where the reception was to be held. The only one that stayed was Ben. He walked up stairs and confronted the Pastmaster.

"I think you made a mistake in coming here demon." he said with a smile as he drew a gun from under his coat. The Pastmaster looked at him with a dark scowl. "Fool," he frowned, "I did not spend eight hundred years waiting for my chance to rule this world, and I did not come here to be insulted by a mere mortal who failed to save his beloved from a thief; a thief that killed her for her necklace. No I spent those eight hundred years planning my revenge on the one who ruined my life in the past and in this time."

Before Ben could pull the trigger, pain rushed through his body. It was caused by a poison that was injected into his neck by a blow dart shot by one Dr. Greenbox's men. The Pastmaster watched with amusement as the father of his rival slowly died, but he wanted to ask him one thing. Taking a knee next to the dying kat, he said, "Ben Clawson, do you fear death?"

"Screw you!" he growled ripping the dart from his neck and stabbing the Pastmaster with it in the chest. Then he died. The Pastmaster pulled the dart out of his chest and walked off with a smile. "I guess he didn't fear death," he told the masked man. Then two more masked men showed up and dragged Ben's body away.

At the reception, the dining hall of the church was filled with guests, some would stop by to complement the bride and groom, some came by to leave their gifts and some just came to have a good time. Jake saw Chance getting some food, but then Turmoil came and pulled him into the crowd to dance with him. Felina saw it to and she felt angry at the she-kat for pulling such a stunt. Chance was her boyfriend and she was trying to steal him away from her.

"Hmm interesting..." Callie said staring at Felina. "Dad, could you do something for me?" she said turning to her father, who sat next to her.

"What is it Callie?" Jonathan asked with extreme interest. He hoped it would involve going to Dr. Konway's lab, there were so many interesting things there.

"I want you and Commander Feral to keep an eye on Turmoil. Just because I granted her bail, doesn't mean that she isn't planning anything." Callie said gravely taking a sip of her red wind. Callie's father did as he was told and informed Feral of his daughter's concern. During the time people would usually dace, Jake began to wonder about his father. He had not seen him for the last hour and now he was starting to worry.

Not too far from Jake was an Enforcer who stood by the back door. The Enforcer heard a knock and almost jumped, who would want to come in through the back door? So he opened to view port and looked out, and the only thing he could see was a dark figure being hidden by a bright light in the background.

"I'm looking for Razor, he is the mayor's husband." the figure spoke. The Enforcer could tell the figure was female, for her voice was gentle but majestic like a queen. Scoffing, the Enforcer replied rudely. "Yeah, and I'm the Pastmaster who wants to get under Ms. Clawson's tail."

The figure cocked her head as if she was insulted by the Enforcers words. "Just give Jake Clawson this," she said sticking an envelope through the view port. "Tell him, that his father won't be joining him tonight, and I need to see him and Chance Furlong outside right now."

The Enforcer looked confused by this, but he took the envelope anyway and said rather meanly, "Fine, now get lost." Then he closed the view port. Jake came up to him as he turned around. The Enforcer felt like he was frozen in his place because he had no idea how Jake could have come over to him without being heard. Slowly he handed him the envelope.

Jake held it in his hand and opened it, inside was his father's pocket watch. The Enforcer spoke the words to Jake. "She said: your father won't be joining you tonight and you and your friend, Chance need to see her outside."

As Jake called Chance over to the door, he felt something deep inside his heart, something that made him really worried for his wife's safety, but he left with Chance and went to meet the woman who had called for them.

When they left, Callie was busy talking with Lt. Steele on his unwanted sexual advances on two of the guests. As she scolded him a waiter approached her. He was carrying a package.

"Miss Clawson, this just arrived for you," the waiter murmured before he turned on his heels and disappeared.

It was a small box with three words written on it with what looked like to be blood: her name, and a big, red URGENT.

She lifted the small lid as she felt her gut tell her not to, but she did anyway. Inside there was a handheld gasmask, with a note next to it, also written in blood: DEAR CALLISTA. PUT THIS ON RIGHT NOW.

At that very minute an odd hissing noise was heard. There was a red smoke coming from the ventilators in the corners of the room. Waiters collapsed on the floor, letting trays of food crash with them. Her father who sat next to her fell backwards and her mother dropped her fork and fell face first into her salad.

Callie put the mask on.

A minute later, she was the only one still conscious in the dining hall. A hundred people had fallen around her. They all lay around her in many places, but they were still breathing, that made her feel a little better.

The front doors of the dining hall slammed open-violently. Whether she wanted it or not, Callie was receiving visitors.

Two pair of feet stepped in first. They were the Pastmaster and Dr. Greenbox, they led the way. The masked men followed quickly, toting the champagne and the glasses, and, of course, a video camera for this occasion of victory.

The Pastmaster saw Callie and smiled, with her in that wedding dress, it would be hard to run. So with careful attention to the bodies around him, he walked over to her, but stopped to look at something he remembered from his days. There up against the wall was a picture of the castle he used to live in, it was so lovely that he dropped a single tear; even if it was from his only eye.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dagger swinging into action. He glanced around to see Dr. Greenbox about to slice the painting. The Pastmaster raised a cautionary finger.

I kind of like this one," he declared. "Leave it or you don't get to become immortal."

Greenbox nodded and stepped back as he sheathed his dagger. He knew better than to disobey the Pastmaster, so he would listen to him for now.

In the meantime, the Pastmaster had other business to attend to. His date and future bride was waiting for him at the main table. Callie dropped the gasmask when she saw the Pastmaster walk over to her. It was happening all over again. And she started to pray for a sign of hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the church, Jake and Chance could not believe who they were looking at. There standing in front of them was Queen Callista herself. She had travelled through time to warn them about the Pastmaster's new plan and partner, Dr. Greenbox.

"And if you don't stop them, Megakat City will fall into darkness!" Callista said fearfully looking at the two toms.

Jake rested his hand gently on Callista's shoulder. "You know that Chance and I can stop them," he said confidently. "I would never let Callie down." Callista smiled. She still loved Jake, and was unhappy that he didn't stay in the past with her, but his place was here, with his own people and with his wife.

"Then may your heart guide you." she said giving him a peck on the cheek. Her gaze then turned to Chance. Slowly she pressed her forehead to his, and then she began to chant something. It was hard for both heroes to understand a word, but during this Chance felt like he was being powered up for battle.

"What is going on?" Chance asked when he saw some strange symbols appear on his fur. Jake stood there, astonished that Chance was also a Dragon slayer like him now-the only thing that was different was the symbols shape and color. They were red and very small compared to Jake's.

Callista looked at them both and raised her hands to the sky. "Power of truth, give Razor and T-bone the power to defeat the evil that lurks in the holy house of God." she cried and red and blue lighting flew around them, as if they had become a lightning rod of power.

Back in the church, the Pastmaster had a table set up for himself and Callie, plus two others. Dr. Greenbox and Turmoil, who was being dragged from the girls' bathroom by his goons. The sorcerer smiled as he snapped his fingers. Two of Greenbox's goons rushed forward, one with a pair of candlesticks from the Dark Ages, the other with an enormous portable radio.

Greenbox pressed the play button and a thousand and one strings started. He pulled a lighter from inside his brown double-breasted coat. If a flick of his wrist, he lit the candles. It was like a makeshift romance tactic.

Callie tried to not show her fear, but with two evil villains watching her she couldn't hold it in. The Pastmaster's good cheer made her feel even more afraid, but as for Turmoil-her smile never left her. She seemed to almost welcome them this night.

"You two are just beautiful," the Pastmaster remarked smoothly. Callie and Turmoil stared across the table. What do you say to a walking dead man who teamed up with a madman like Greenbox?

"Thank you," Turmoil said speaking for both her and Callie.

"In an old-fashioned sort of way," the Pastmaster continued. "I'm sure I can make you both have a Dark Age sexual look that will melt the hearts of all men..." Greenbox finished for him. "Even melt his heart," he said pointing at the Pastmaster who only growled with anger.

"I also hear that you have a little thing for the Dark Ages as well," the Pastmaster said turning back to Callie. She nodded. "Yes, I was going to pick out some stuff to put in the mansion that my mother and father got for Jake and me."

The sorcerer pulled out a medium sized red and white case from under his cape. "Would this be your portfolio?" he cried with delight.

"Y-yes," Callie replied, taken aback by his enthusiasm.

The Pastmaster opened the portfolio, and began to look over the stuff she wanted; even Dr. Greenbox wanted to see what she had in mind for in-house junk. There was an old fountain for the garden.

"That's crap," the Pastmaster announced.

He turned to the next page of dressers and tables.

"Crap," he repeated.

He turned the pages more quickly, past photos of doors, paintings, rugs. "Crap, crap, crap." he reiterated. The Pastmaster stopped on the next page and smiled with an evil glare of lust at Callie. "Now this is what I like."

Callie and Turmoil saw that he had gotten to the photos of the bed and bathtub. It was clear now that the Pastmaster intended to have his way with Callie in that big bed, then take and clean her up in the tub, and then have his way with her again.

Greenbox saw the fear in Callie's eyes, but Turmoil? She seemed to show only anger to this evil team of dark hearts.

"Let me tell you what I've got in mind instead, losers," Turmoil began in a voice like velvet. "I was in the tub the other night dreaming about my beloved T-bone when I realized why I was granted bail by Mayor Clawson here." She looked at Callie and smiled with a chuckle. "I was granted bail to start a new life." Her voice started to rise, as if here, at last, was something she really believed in. "And I can't have that new life if Callie Clawson is ravished by the likes of you, Pastmaster!"

The Pastmaster leaned back in his chair. "You harlot. I think you have driven yourself crazy by wanting to be with that SWAT kat, T-bone."

Turmoil jumped out of her seat, howling with sudden fury at his insults. She pounded both her fists on the table. "CRAZY?! I am not crazy, you two are." she sneered pointing both the Pastmaster and Greenbox.

The Pastmaster looked at one of Greenbox's goons. "Kill the harlot." he ordered.

"You just try it," Callie challenged getting out of her seat.

"Really?" Dr. Greenbox replied indifferently, as if this had been the answer he was expecting all along. He wiggled his eyebrows at Turmoil. "I guess this is the end for you, Turmoil." he said drawing his gun from his waist side hoister.

Greenbox aimed right for her forehead as the Pastmaster smiled. Then all of a sudden, something came crashing through the skylight. It was the SWAT kats, T-bone and Razor. Each had a new suit on; all most looked like some kind of Dark Age armor.

They landed next to Callie and Turmoil and pulled them into their awaiting arms. Razor pointed his fist at the Pastmaster and T-bone did the same to Greenbox. Both fired.

The projectiles split in two, each half embedding itself into the walls on either side of the villains. Dr. Greenbox realized there were wires attached to each of the spikes, and another wire leading from the SWAT kats to their skylight entranceway.

The SWAT kats held onto Callie and Turmoil and swung out along the escape wires they had created for themselves, plunging off the walls and straight through the doors that were marked "Exit."

Greenbox took a second to recover.

"Those tech gloves!" he exclaimed at last. "Where do they get such wonderful tech?" The Pastmaster was not as amazed as his partner. In fact, he was really angry. He looked around at Greenbox's goons. They seemed every bit as flabbergasted as their boss.

"Well, don't just stand there!" he yelled. "Get my bride back and kill the others!"

They went. The Pastmaster sighed. Did he have to do all the thinking around here?

Unknown to the Pastmaster, the Cybertron had seen the whole thing and knew the Dr. Sinian was the best hope the SWAT kats had of defeating the Dark Age monster. So it picked up the sleeping she-kat and sped off through the back door.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Callie and Turmoil a moment to realize they had been rescued. They were saved by their nights in blue and red armor, and, a second later, they were standing outside in Megakat Square. T-bone let go of Turmoil, and motioned for Razor to take them down a side alley. The two she-kats followed Razor without a word, then T-bone lobbed a small disk into the entranceway behind them. In a matter of seconds, the foyer was filled with black smoke.

"I'll get our ride ready!" Razor yelled to T-bone.

_Their ride?_ Callie thought as she looked around at all the cars parked along one side of the alley. That was when she saw it. A red and blue, super-sleek heavy duty truck with customized bull horns on the hood.

"Nice ride," Turmoil smiled jumping into the back seat with Callie at her side. "Does it have leather heated seats, or does it come with rear mounted rockets?" Razor jumped into the front passenger's seat.

"It has everything," Razor cheerfully said pressing and flipping switches on the control board in front of him. "However, sadly, we don't have a DVD player set up." Callie and Turmoil couldn't help but giggle. T-bone climbed into the drivers side of the truck.

"Ignition!" he ordered, but turned to the girls. "Buckle up," he smiled.

The entire dashboard on his side lit up and a small light on the left hand side flashed "Voiceprint OK." There was some sort of control board between the driver and passenger's seat as well, full of lights and buttons and toggle switches.

The engines revved as T-bone fastened his seat belt. The truck squealed down the alleyway, straight toward the doorway they had so recently left-a doorway now full of choking goons.

The goons jumped out of the way from the fear of being hit by the SWAT kats truck as it roared by. Turmoil looked over her shoulder to see the goons rush to their jeeps, but also, the Cybertron was speeding after them with Dr. Sinian in it's arms. Just then something landed on the hood of the truck. It was the Pastmaster.

"I wish he'd just die already!" T-bone shouted in annoyance. The Pastmaster reached up and ripped the roof off and tried to grabbed Razor. Thinking fast, Callie pulled out one the rocket blasters and fired. The rocket struck the sorcerer in the chest sending him flying into the sky.

"Nice shot Callie," Razor said giving her a thumbs up. "Thanks," she replied. As they raced through the streets, T-bone quickly stopped dead in the middle of the road. Turning to his partner he pushed him out and pointed to a back alley.

"Take Callie and get her to the hideout," he ordered closing the passengers side door. Turmoil took the place where Razor sat. "We'll lead the goons away from you," she said bravely. Callie got out of the truck and joined Razor in the shadows. They watched as the goons went after T-bone and Turmoil. Callie and Razor waited until the goons disappeared out of sight before they hurried off down the alleyway, being very careful not to draw any unwanted guests down on them.

"Jake, do you think Chance and Turmoil will be alright?" Callie asked removing most of her wedding dress that would slow her down. Stopping for a minute, Jake sighed and turned to face her. "I don't know," he fearfully admitted, but a smile took the place of his fear. "I do know that he is one tough kat. Chance most likely will have dinner waiting for us back at the hanger."

"Jake, I've been meaning to ask you something," Callie said looking a little upset.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Does your father know that you're Razor?" she said crossing her hands. Jake felt really bad then. He had never told his father that he was the SWAT kat Razor; and now he was dead. Callie saw then that something bad had happened and realized that it was about his father.

"Jake, I'm so sorry."

"Callie, I just want to get you to the hanger before something bad happens to you," Jake said trying to hide his sadness, but it was easy to see.

With that, the two of them walked down the alleyway. That was when an all-too-familiar jeep pulled out of a side street. Callie recognized Greenbox and three of his men riding inside. The goon in the driver's seat picked up a walkie-talkie and said something into it.

Razor and Callie ran the other way. A window exploded in front of them as the goons opened fire. They turned a corner and came face to face with a little girl, maybe five or six years old, dressed in a ragged, hand-me-down coat who was busy playing with her doll.

She looked up as Razor approached. Wide-eyed, she lifted her SWAT kat doll up so that he could see it better.

"Are you going to beat some bad guys up?" she asked.

Razor smiled, but quickly told her to hide. The little girl ran off and hid behind an old dumpster. The goons came racing around the corner, still firing wildly at Razor.

Razor looked up. Callie followed his gaze. There was a catwalk, but it was five stories up.

Razor looked at Callie sharply. "How much do you weigh?" he snapped.

Callie was a little startled. Even in this day and age, a woman didn't expect that sort of question; even if it was coming from her husband.

"Uh"-she stumbled-"a hundred and thirty?"

As Greenbox and his goons jumped out of their jeep, Razor grabbed Callie around the waist.

"Hang on!" he shouted firing his grappling hook aloft. It caught on the catwalk. He and Callie shot upward, almost as if they were fish being reeled in. The Greenbox and his goon were now directly below them, waiting for them to hit the catwalk before firing again.

On the third floor up, Razor looked at Callie. "Whatever happens," he whispered hoarsely, "don't let go!"

He detached the grappling hook from around his wrist as Callie took hold of it. She went straight up all the way to the catwalk and grabbed a hold of the railing.

There was crash beneath her. She looked down to see that her husband had landed in the middle of a pile of garbage cans. The goons rushed over to him. Razor smashed a pair of them into a wall before he was even on his feet. But a third had found a lead pipe in the rubbish. He smashed it into the the back of Razor's skull.

Razor fell.

Greenbox's goons circled him. Callie felt so helpless up there on the catwalk. What could she do? Nothing at all, but pray.

Dr. Greenbox drew his gun and fired two shots, point blank, at his chest. The body jerked. But Callie saw it first, even from being five stories up.

"No blood," one of them said.

"Who is it? Check for anything that will tells who Razor is," Greenbox said.

"Wait a minute," the one who hit him said. He crouched down beside the body and tapped the lead pipe on his chest.

"What is it?" the second goon asked.

"Some kind of body armor or something," the kneeling goon replied.

"He's kat like us after all," Dr. Greenbox said with a smile. "Take his mask off. I want to see who this gut really is."

One of the goons reached down and took hold of Razor helmet and removed it. Then he went for the mask, but the little girl didn't want her hero to be unmasked, so she threw a half finished bottle of beer at them. Greenbox and his goons turned and saw the little girl.

"Kill her!" shouted Greenbox.

Razor opened his eyes as Greenbox and his goons aimed at the little girl. He grabbed the first goon from behind and turned him around. Razor punched him so hard that he landed on top of the second goon, who hit his head on a lamp post as he fell. They both went down, out cold.

Razor was already on the third goon. He rabbit-punched him in the throat, then kicked him in the gut with a round-house kick as the goon went down.

Greenbox took aim at Razor, but before he could fire, the Cybertron slammed into him from behind. Greenbox was launched fifteen feet into the air before he landed upside down in a open garbage can.

"Sorry," the Cybertron beeped. That was when T-bone and Turmoil drove up.

"Need any help, buddy?" T-bone asked looking at Greenbox's goons with a smile.

Razor looked up at Callie. "No, but we could sure use a ride back to the hanger."

When Greenbox was able to get out of the garbage can, he was shocked to see the Pastmaster standing before him. A evil frown was clearly seen.

"Where is Callista?" he growled meanly. Greenbox looked around and with a fearful voice he said, "With the SWAT kats." The Pastmaster had no more use for Dr. Greenbox, if he couldn't do his job, then there was no need for partnership.

"Greenbox, your gun," he asked hold out his hand to him. Dr. Greenbox picked his gun up from off the ground and handed it to him. The the Pastmaster pointed it at him.

"What are you doing?" Greenbox asked going wide eyed. The Pastmaster smiled.

"If you want something done right," the Pastmaster said shooting Dr. Greenbox in the head, killing him on the spot. "You gotta do it yourself." It was time to finish this fight once and for all. He knew that Callie would have to come out of hiding sooner or later, so he would wait until the right time to strike.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_...


End file.
